<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Марсианские хроники || The Martian Chronicles by Margarido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578948">Марсианские хроники || The Martian Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido'>Margarido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just space || Просто космос [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Astronomy (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь, глупость и страдания Марса.<br/>The life, the stupidity and the suffering of Mars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Planet Venus/Planet Mars (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just space || Просто космос [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Рождение Марса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был <a href="https://fk-2012.diary.ru/p180274372.htm">впервые опубликован</a> на ФБ-2012.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Протопланетный диск медленно разворачивался на всю систему. Под самым боком молодой звезды – Солнца – формировались каменные планеты. Соседние звезды постарше уже предрекали рождение и рост гуманоидной цивилизации. Но самому Солнцу было еще не до того: вокруг мельтешило множество планетезималей, каждый из которых норовил столкнуть соседа. Постоянные удары рушили едва созданное равновесие. Кое-кто вылетал, кое-кто падал в Солнце, которое вынужденно сжирало свои планеты.</p><p>Планеты-гиганты оказались умнее своих неразумных твердых собратьев: они отлетели подальше и своей массой держали некое подобие равновесной системы.</p><p>Около тридцати каменно-металлических разгоряченных сгустков вертелось вокруг звезды, стараясь выпихнуть друг друга или хотя бы оттолкнуть подальше, на соседнюю орбиту. Некоторые пытались договориться, занять позиции на одной орбите, по точкам Лагранжа. Но бешенство и несговорчивость остальных вело к тому, что они опять слетали в хаос.</p><p>Взрывы гремели то тут, то там. Планетезимали сталкивались, кое-кто сливался в единое целое, другие рассыпались на мелкие куски. Довольно крупному планетезималю по имени Гея повезло больше всех: она (а уже сейчас в системе выделялись девочки и мальчики) столкнулась со своей соперницей Тейей по косой и умудрилась захватить ее себе в спутники. Завидев такое безобразие, второй соперник – Марс – отскочил подальше. Впрочем, боялся он напрасно: Гея как раз уничтожила последнюю свою личную опасность, засела на стабильной орбите и почти не трогала его и другие потенциальные планеты.</p><p>Марс был малышом по сравнению с некоторыми. Однако он стабильно закрепился на своей орбите. В этом ему помогло соседство с гигантами: он как раз сел на самом краю каменной группы планет. Его поверхность постепенно остывала, покрывалась трещинами, потоками магмы. Ему очень нравилось булькать и взрывать лавовые пузыри. Дым из вулканов и разломов сгущался, образовывая новую, густую атмосферу. Серо-желтые облака плыли в прозрачном воздухе, а из них выпадали осадки: едкие, шипящие. Они шумно падали и испарялись, едва коснувшись раскаленной поверхности. Поверхность в ответ остывала, каменела. Там, где разлилась сплошным потоком лава, образовывались полукруглые ложбины. В них осадки набирались лужами. Постепенно на их месте возникали пруды, озера, моря, океаны. Где-то жидкость переливалась через небольшие берега, они соединялись между собой реками и ручьями.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Венера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Марс был горд. У него одного в системе образовалась вода. Мимо пролетела Гея с Тейей-спутником, подивилась, хмыкнула и улетела обратно в темноту. Через орбиту плыл еще один шар, раза в полтора больше Марса. Его поверхность также была покрыта облаками: густыми, серо-белыми. Марс пнул какой-то астероид:<br/>
– Слышь, это кто там летит? Такая, серо-белая?<br/>
– Это-то? Дык, Венера.<br/>
– И что она? Как она?<br/>
– Да, говорят, хороша. Только вредная.<br/>
– В смысле?<br/>
– В прямом. Ты ей слово – она тебе десять. Ты ей – «Как ваше здоровьечко?», а она – «Не твоего ума дела, прыщ болезный».<br/>
</p><p>Марс хмыкнул. Та еще штучка. Он затянул к себе астероид. Тот моментально переквалифицировался в метеориты и плюхнулся в океан.</p>
<p>Несколько оборотов вокруг звезды Марс внимательно следил за Венерой. Он уже знал длительность ее оборотов вокруг Солнца и вокруг оси, знал, как меняется цвет ее облаков в зависимости от настроения, от самочувствия. Вообще самочувствие у нее было больной темой. Едва он спрашивал, как поживает ее ядро или мантия, как получал в ответ подробное описание всех внутренних процессов. Не то, чтобы ему это было неприятно или противно, но и особого удовольствия не доставляло. К тому же подобные рассказы сводились к совершенно однотипным историям. Он уже знал наизусть, под каким меридианом и с какой силой у нее чешется магма, как бьют молнии на полюсе, а как – на экваторе.<br/>Да, молнии! Это вообще отдельная тема, любимая обоими! Марс сам не завел молний, поэтому с особым, жадным вниманием слушал рассказы о них Венеры. Ему очень хотелось опробовать их острые ядовитые жала. Марсу казалось, что они должны как-то невероятно впиваться в его бесконечный океан. Он старательно сталкивал облака, но они не отвечали его требованиям. Венера же смеялась и улетала за Солнце.</p>
<p>Постепенно вода из океана стала испаряться, а кора поднималась от толчков мантии. На Марсе образовались острова и материки – каменные, острые, жесткие. Некоторые из них становились вулканами. Самый крупный Марс назвал Олимпом. Солнце рассказало ему, что в информационном поле Галактики так обозначена легендарная гора богов. Марс решил, что боги непременно будут жить у него.</p>
<p>– Гея! Лети к квазару отсюда!<br/>
– Не полетим! Бе-бе-бе!<br/>
– Лети, кому сказал!<br/>
– Что, мешаю блудничать с Венерой?<br/>
– Какое блудничать?! Мы это… Концепцию межпланетного федерализма обсуждаем!<br/>
– Чего-о-о?!<br/>
– Чего слышала! Лети давай! – Марс разозлился, что не смог вовремя придумать приличный повод для общения с Венерой. А тут эта Гея-Тейя подлетела так некстати. Тейя, кстати, до сих пор в шоке от удара: молчит, дуется и лечится.<br/>
– Лечу-лечу. Пока, чувак! – Гея со всего маху вылетела сиганула дальше – за Солнце.</p>
<p>Венера сердито куталась в облака. Ей не нравилась ее звезда-Солнце. Но ведь об этом не скажешь просто так. Приходится исключительно показывать настроением и мимикой. Хотя какая тут мимика: облаков раз-два и обчелся. Венера подумала, что было бы неплохо обзавестись сплошным густым слоем облаков, закрывающим от окружающих все гримасы, взрывы и недовольства.<br/>
– Марс, а мне пойдут облака?<br/>
Марс непонимающе мигнул вихрем – он только-только научился их запускать.<br/>
– Еще как! Особенно вон те, сине-желтые.<br/>
– А если будет больше?<br/>
– Тогда они будут еще ярче и красивее! Еще пестрей, гуще, насыщенней, они будут меняться быстрей и веселей!<br/>
– А если они закроют меня всю?..<br/>
– О, это будет пре… Зачем всю? – опешил Марс.<br/>
– Ну, для таинственности.<br/>
– Ты и так таинственна!<br/>
– Я таинственна не более, чем ты. А так я буду одной вечной загадкой.<br/>
– А… тогда ведь тебя совсем не будет видно! Совсем-совсем!<br/>
– Ну и хорошо.<br/>
– Чего ж хорошего?! Зачем скрывать такую красоту? Ты посмотри, какое у тебя море вон там, на северо-западе! А какой хребет вдоль него тянется! Это же чудо, а не хребет! Какие на нем снеговые шапки!<br/>
– О да. – Венера не скрывала скепсиса.<br/>
– А у меня тоже снеговые шапки! Венера! Венера!.. Венера?.. – Марс упустил ее, забыв про скорость оборота вокруг Солнца.</p>
<p>Марс грустно ковырял вихрем склон горы. Несколько метеоритов упало на его полюс – он этого даже не заметил. Благодаря новенькой атмосфере – густой, тягучей, желто-серой – он почти не ощущал их ударов. Для хорошей встряски ему потребовался бы довольно ощутимый удар, но орбиты планет устоялись таким образом, что основной вихрь астероидов приходился теперь на бедняжку-Гею, которую Солнце почему-то решило переименовать в Землю. Гея-Земля обиделась и на новое погоняло не отзывалась.<br/>
Марс уже два оборота подряд безуспешно пытался разговорить Венеру. Кажется, эта барышня всерьез обиделась. Знать бы еще, на что. Здоровяк Юпитер говорил, что искать причины обиды бесполезно: женщина, что с нее взять! А Марс хотел помириться, но не знал, как.
И вот очередное противостояние.<br/>
– Венера, как твоя атмосфера поживает?<br/>
– Вашими молитвами, товарищ Марс.<br/>
– Она стала гуще?<br/>
– Будто Вы сами не видите, – Венера аж фыркнула парой крупных гейзеров, крупных настолько, что жидкость из них вырвалась в верхние слои атмосферы.<br/>
– А на мне жизнь заводится.<br/>
– Жизнь? – Венера внезапно заинтересовалась.<br/>
– Ну да. Одноклеточная, – как можно более равнодушно сказал Марс.<br/>
– И у меня одноклеточная. Говорят, это вредно.<br/>
– Да ладно, прям уж и вредно! По мне, так даже приятно – океан щекочется.<br/>
– А вот на Земле завелось, и в нее тут же астероид врубился. Повезло.<br/>
– Это мы еще посмотрим, кому повезло, – агрессивно заявил Марс.<br/>
Венера одобрительно развела облака и выстрелила небольшим вулканом – как отсалютовала. И улетела. Марс взбух подводным марсотрясением, проклиная от всего ядра короткие орбиты.</p>
<p>– Венера, как твои одноклеточные?<br/>
– Никак. У меня же тоже вода, видишь?<br/>
– Она у тебя не совсем вода… Да и горячее…<br/>
– Ну да, раствор чуть другой, – Венера снова начала обижаться: в конце концов, какая разница, какой состав? Жидкость – она и на Плутоне жидкость. А уж про жизнь вообще говорить не приходится.<br/>
– А материки у тебя какие?<br/>
– Смотри, – Венера повернулась другой стороной, демонстрируя гигантский материк во все восточное полушарие. Марс шумно вздохнул Олимпом – материк был знатный.<br/>
– А что это на нем? Река лавы?<br/>
– Ну да. Вулкан давеча извергнулся. Я его Терракотой назвала.<br/>
– Почему Терракотой?<br/>
– Красивое имя. А тебе не нравится?<br/>
– Нравится… А смысл в нем какой?<br/>
– О квазар! Ну какой смысл?! Говорят тебе: кра-си-во-е!<br/>
– А, ну да. – Марс все равно не понял и опять упустил Венеру.</p>
<p>В следующий раз Марс подготовился к встрече основательно. Он слегка ускорил вращение вокруг оси и провернул в сторону Венеры материк с пятью мощнейшими вулканам. Под все жерла он подвел грандиозный заряд магмы. Вершины курились, еле сдерживая удар.<br/>
– Венера! Как дела?<br/>
– Вашими молитвами… – Венера была грустна.<br/>
– Что случилось? – Марс приутих, напряжение внутри сразу спало.<br/>
– У меня какие-то многоклеточные…<br/>
– Какие?<br/>
– А я почем знаю?!<br/>
– А что они делают?<br/>
– Он по мне…ходят… ногами…<br/>
– Ужас, – Марс с трудом представлял себе, как оно может ходить.<br/>
– Да вот же ж.<br/>
Один из марсианских вулканов не выдержал и выдал залп. Марс засуетился и долбанул вторым. Венера расхохоталась, распустив магнитное поле, устроив дикую бурю своим многоклеточным.<br/>
– Ой, это он сам.<br/>
– Вулканы ты не контролируешь?<br/>
– Контролирую. Но они, сволочи, самовольничают.<br/>
– Накажи, – Венера алчно протянула поля к Марсу, желая почувствовать наказание вулканов. Гравитация уносила все дальше – Нет, через год, когда опять пересечемся. Не забудь!<br/>
– Не забуду! Не забуду… – Марс растекся лавой, заливая горячими мягкими потоками материк.</p>
<p>Год прошел быстро. Но между ними встала Земля. Встала и зафырчала избитой поверхностью: почти каждый уголок был отмечен ударом астероида. Лавовое поле ее спутника-Тейи только-только затянулось, а ей самой стало только хуже. Казалось, астероиды получили негласный приказ: уничтожить планету. Но выполнить его было не так уж просто: Земля держалась с поразительной стойкостью и даже умудрилась завести кое-какую атмосферу, за которой теперь пряталась.<br/>
– Что? Скучал по мне, Марсианишка?<br/>
– Скучал, конечно, Земличка!<br/>
– Не смей меня так называть! – магнитные поля планеты закрутились в спирали бешенства.<br/>
– Так и меня Марсом зовут, без всяких суффиксов.<br/>
– Ты слова-то откуда такие знаешь?<br/>
– Я информационное поле читаю регулярно.<br/>
– Развелось умников! – Земле не терпелось улететь подальше от Марса. Желание было взаимным, но, увы, пока неисполнимым.<br/>
– Грамотных, ага.<br/>
Земля зашипела лавовым потоком. И, наконец-то, ее унесло за Солнце.<br/>
В тот же момент с другого края показалась Венера. Она сосредоточено вытянула магнитные поля в сторону Марса.<br/>
– Ну что там у тебя? Давай!<br/>
– Сейчас.<br/>
Марс выдохнул густой дым Олимпом. Поток магмы под тонкой корой собрался у жерла вулкана. Ядро сосредоточено направило усилие строго в заданном направлении. Раскаленная магма бурно поднялась, ударила в свои застывшие остатки прошлых извержений. Сила была такова, что ею снесло половину горы. Раскрывшееся жерло оказалось слишком широким, давления не хватало, и, вместо залпа, лава в нем забурлила и растеклась по краям.<br/>
Венера выхватила полем силу толчков под корой Марса, затянула к себе вглубь. Ядро Венеры вздрогнуло, отдаваясь легким венеротрясением.<br/>
– Еще одного! – потребовала она.<br/>
– Запросто!<br/>
Второй вулкан был поменьше и располагался совсем близко. Расслабленная магма медленно отползла от Олимпа и понеслась ко второй жертве. Ядро Марса перевело усилия на пару градусов в сторону. Еще удар – и снесло уже почти весь вулкан до основания, лава залила все на несколько сотен миль вокруг. Равнина из гранитной стала лавовой. Венера в восторге улетела за Солнце.</p>
<p>Марс утешил свои вулканы, позволив им в несколько месяцев вернуть свои прежние размеры. Соседнее море с одноклеточными стало вновь безжизненным, атмосфера на всей планете приобрела пепельный оттенок. Он спокойно, размеренно плыл в пространстве, перемигваясь с Юпитером: тот не оставил незамеченным бурное извержение и теперь по-дружески подкалывал младшего братца.<br/>
– Так, говоришь, довольная улетела?<br/>
– Еще как довольная! Нагрелась сама, атмосферу распушила. А ты бы видел, как стыдливо она прикрывает облаками свои впадины!..<br/>
– У нее есть впадины? – осведомился Юпитер.<br/>
– О да!.. Они самые гигантские в нашей системе!..<br/>
– А с кем ты сравнивал?<br/>
– Да ни с кем! Ни у кого больше впадин нет!<br/>
– А Гея-Тейя?<br/>
– У них одни разломы. Это не то.<br/>
– Ах, не то, – засмеялся Юпитер.<br/>
– А ты бы видел ее вулкан Терракоту!..<br/>
– Что, больше твоего Олимпа? – деланно-шутливо ужаснулся гигант.<br/>
– Да нет, куда ей до моего-то, –Марс самодовольно хмыкнул, – но он такой… такой… горячий… А лава такая… такая… густая… теплая… тягучая…<br/>
«Тяжелый случай», – подумал Юпитер, но внешне только качнул тоненькими кольцами и захватил очередной мини-спутник.</p>
<p>Венера энергично шпыняла свое ядро. Пытаясь еще больше разогреть его, она пару раз подставилась под довольно крупные астероиды. Образовавшиеся кратеры выпустили лаву и украсили рельеф. При приближении к Марсу ядро достигло подходящей стадии. Довольная Венера играла мощными магнитными полями, устраивая небывалые бури. Все, что оставалось на ней живого, страдало от перепадов давления и болей в костях. Стоны и рев живых существ наполнили атмосферу.<br/>
Марс с утробным вулканическим урчанием наблюдал за плавным движением подруги. Его ядро теперь постоянно пребывало в состоянии раскаленного магнита. Поля расплылись настолько, что на них жаловался сам Юпитер, не говоря уже про крошечные астероиды, которые сносило во все стороны самым беспорядочным образом.<br/>
Он пустил длинную волну Венере. Она подхватила ее своим полем, переплела в узлы и петли, затянула к себе. Потревоженное ядро выдало новую бурную порцию магнитных ударов по жителям планеты. Впрочем, этим двоим было не до всякой шелудивой мелочевки.
Марс был повернут к ней своими крупнейшими вулканами. Олимп как раз снова вырос и курился почти за пределами атмосферы. Его дым сворачивался в узорчатые спирали, заслоняя лучи Солнца не целиком, а рисуя тонкую сетку из теней на поверхности планеты. Он готов был выстрелить в любой момент. Марс прекрасно знал, что лава никогда не достигнет Венеры, но мощь ударной волны наверняка встревожит его атмосферу, поломает положение полюсов, согнет магнитные поля так, что облачная красотка ощутит ее во всей красе. И никакой лавы не нужно.<br/>
Венера двигалась слишком медленно. Если раньше оба проклинали короткие орбиты, то ныне они казались им просто бесконечными. Венера в нетерпении ускорила обороты вокруг оси, магнитное поле закрутилось небольшой спиралью. Стоило ей лишь одним краешком встать напротив Марса, как он выдал залп. Олимп еле удержался, чтобы не развалиться снова. Но, уже имея опыт, он устоял и разразился целой серией фейерверков и лавовых струй. Вслед за ними летели камни и дым. Падая обратно, они обжигали поверхность Марса. От толчков извержения планета вздрагивала, рушила все вокруг: начиная от гребней и заканчивая впадинами, многие из которых обрушились совсем или углубились настолько, что на их дне постоянно булькала лава.<br/>
Марс дрожал, полюса, как он и предполагал, сдвинулись, а магнитное поле под углом отсылало волну за волной Венере. Последняя жадно ловила каждое движение, затягивала волны в свое нутро. Магнитное поле Марса защекотало железное ядро Венеры, заставило его изогнуться, содрогнуться и устроить пару венеротрясений. Поверхность планеты пошла гребенкой: ровные полукруглые возвышенности в несколько гряд покрыли широчайшую равнину. Венера выдохнула дым из вулканов. Ее тучи разошлись по сторонам, выдали серию молний, каждая из которых еще сильнее раздразнила кору.<br/>
Она отправила Марсу магнитную волну. Наблюдавшее за планетами-любовниками Солнце помогло совсем чуть-чуть: подумаешь, бурю из солнечного ветра сотворило! Все равно эти двое ничего не заметили, полностью погруженные друг в друга.</p>
<p>Через год между ними встала Земля. Марс бесновался, рушил свои горы, заливал раскаленной лавой вперемешку с водой равнины, уничтожал все живое. Из его ядра неслась буря ярости и злости. Неудовлетворенная планета крушила саму себя, уничтожала все живое. Из вулканов вырывались глухие стоны. Несчастная покореженная Земля уже не знала, куда деться, и готова была слететь с орбиты, лишь бы избавиться от такого соседа. С другой стороны на нее наседала раздразненная Венера, жаждущая резких, острых магнитных полей Марса.<br/>
Год прошел. Земля ускользнула от любовников и теперь со стороны наблюдала за их играми. Своим магнитным полем она ласкала печальную Тейю, которую, дабы не напоминать боль удара, звала Луной.<br/>
Каждое противостояние двух планет заканчивалось полной разрухой пространства между ними. Солнце качало протуберанцами, опасаясь за целостность системы: ведь только все устаканилось, а эти двое готовы сорваться с орбит ради одного мгновенного столкновения-слияния!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Спутники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Гуманоиды? – печально спросила Венера.<br/>
– Да нет, что ты! Просто звери какие-то здоровые. Лохматые.<br/>
– Лохматые – это как?<br/>
– Это как будто комета, только хвост у нее не с одной стороны, а по всей поверхности.<br/>
– Фу, как противно.<br/>
– Да-а-а…<br/>
Венера поморщилась и молча улетела за Солнце. Марс зафырчал гейзерам, вознамерившись уничтожить всю лохматую шушеру.</p><p>Ему и самому было противно. Ходят по тебе всякие, шерстью своей засоряют. Завелось бы что приличное – он бы не возражал. А тут – гадость всякая. Да еще и Венера его теперь лишь слегка трогает своими полями.<br/>
"Надо назад разводить", – решил Марс и тщательно осмотрел едва сформировавшийся Пояс астероидов. Находящийся сразу за ним Юпитер неоднократно демонстрировал ловкость своей гравитации, захватывая крошечных обитателей Пояса. Марс старательно припомнил все действия гиганта: прищупаться, нащупать полем нужный астероид: размер, форма, состав – все имеет значение!<br/>
Каменные, металлические, крошки, гиганты, светлые, темные – они проносились мимо, звонко хохоча, отталкиваясь от гравитационных полей, перескакивая с одной орбиты на другую. Марс потянулся притяжением к одному и утащил его к себе. Нет, маловат: пока летел в атмосфере, почти полностью сгорел. Взрыв только слегка сотряс кору и сдернул лохмачей с насиженных мест. Теперь на одной из марсовых равнин был ровный, круглый участок пустоши и обгорелых живых существ.<br/>
Следующий оказался гораздо крупнее, чем требовалось. Завидев его в небе, лохматые существа с дикими воплями принялись шарахаться по всей планете. Кажется, взаимное притяжение Марса и астероида встревожило жильцов. Но волнение их было напрасно: упрямый камень задержался на орбите.<br/>
– Придурок, – констатировал астероид.<br/>
– Сам идиот! Падай давай!<br/>
– Хуй тебе, – нагло заявил астероид.<br/>
– Ты откуда слова такие знаешь?! – Марс помнил, что где-то в информационном поле это слово означало нечто непристойное.<br/>
– Я умный.<br/>
– Раз умный, тогда падай на меня!<br/>
– Нет. Я жить хочу. У тебя тут хорошо: тепло, никто не дерется.<br/>
– А кто дерется в Поясе?<br/>
– Да все же. Просто вдрызг, до осколков и ошметков. Как долбанет по тебе какая глыба – так потом и не знаешь, где у тебя хвост, а где – мозги.<br/>
– На себе испытал?<br/>
– Ага. Я мозгом оказался.<br/>
– Глупый ты какой-то мозг.<br/>
– С чего ты взял?<br/>
– Да вижу же.<br/>
– Ты не можешь видеть, это твои животные меня видят. У них глаза же есть, или они с осязательными волосками?<br/>
– Квазар их знает.<br/>
– С осязательными сложней.<br/>
– Почему?<br/>
– Потому что глаз острее осязания.<br/>
– Хочешь проверить?<br/>
– Глаз у меня все равно не будет, сравнить не с чем.<br/>
– У тебя будет абсолютное знание, – Марс коварно прошелся притяжением по мальцу.<br/>
– Эй-эй, потише!<br/>
– Что ты? Боишься?<br/>
– Венера!<br/>
– Где? – Марс провернулся и перенаправил гравитацию в сторону планеты. Венера действительно выплыла из-за Солнца.<br/>
– Как пушистики? – ласково поинтересовалась она. – А это кто? – облака нахмурились, молнии грозно и сосредоточенно сверкают, слабое поле касается астероида-спутника.<br/>
– Это упрямый идиот, не желающий падать на пушистиков.<br/>
– Да ладно, подумаешь, пушистики! У меня, глянь, какие многоногие монстры! Это все от магнитных бурь мутации! – Венера выплеснула лаву из вулкана, в которую тут же нырнуло существо в панцире.<br/>
Марс пощупал полем поверхность Венеры. Существа действительно отличались размерами и формой. Некоторые из них лазили в таких горячих и темных ущельях, что, не будь у Марса доступа ко всем тепловым и прочим излучениям его подруги, он бы и не нашел их.<br/>
– И что ты с ними делаешь?<br/>
– Холю и лелею. А то Земля слишком часто стала летать между нами. А мне одиноко… холодно…никто не ласкает мои горы… А эти хотя бы щекочут самые укромные пещеры.<br/>
Марс выпустил мощную магнитную волну, расстроив поле Венеры. Она довольно ухмыльнулась: нет, не остыл еще парень.<br/>
– Ну я полетела, разбирайся тут со своими.<br/>
Марс проводил ее ласковой волной гравитации. Новоявленный спутник плавно крутился вокруг планеты-хозяина. Марс наблюдал за ним. Как только он приблизился материку, Марс выбросил волну гравитации и потянул на себя. Спутник уперся всеми силами. Его избитая, кривая поверхность скрипела от сопротивления. По ней прошла трещина, как раз в том месте, куда пришелся эпицентр удара.<br/>
Марс проворачивал спутник с боку на бок, тянул его в раскачку. Но бывший астероид уже привык к борьбе за свое место на орбите в Поясе, поэтому его было не так-то легко сломить. А вот сломать – куда как проще. Он замер, разбираясь в своих ощущениях. Разлом, прошедший наискосок, углублялся, он практически как ножницами откусывал острый угол камня. Мозгом был? Теперь мозжечка лишишься. Внутри спутника порода напряглась, растянула связи между атомами и молекулами. Где-то они лопнули. За ними с треском разошлись оставшиеся. Спутник разделился на два осколка. По инерции «мозжечок» отлетел в сторону от планеты, но его массы не хватило, чтобы вырваться.<br/>
– О! Два спутника! – заржал полями Марс.<br/>
Его обитатели практически ничего не заметили: второй спутник оказался слишком мал.<br/>
– Ты хоть имя мне дай, что ли, – обиженно проговорила большая часть.<br/>
– Да ну тебя, с именами-то! Васьком будешь!<br/>
– Марс, ты дурак, – безапелляционно заявила неизвестно откуда взявшаяся Земля. – Ну что тебе стоит придумать пару хороших имен? Ну будешь ты Марс и Васек. Никакого впечатления не производите.<br/>
– А надо производить?<br/>
– В наше время и в нашей системе – конечно! Ты посмотри на Плутона! Ничтожный коротышка, а зовется звучным именем бога мантии.<br/>
– Бога чего?<br/>
– Мантии. Твоей, моей, венериной.<br/>
– А как же мне своих назвать?<br/>
– Ну… Вон тот большой всего боится?<br/>
– Я не боюсь ничего! Что ты сочиняешь, мелочь покоцаная!<br/>
– Фобос будет.<br/>
Марс задумался. Второй – мелкий, дальний спутник – был далеко не такой трусливый, как его «мозг». Он шипел полудохлым полем и трещал разломом.<br/>
– А второй – Деймос.<br/>
– Ну сам же все понимаешь!<br/>
Земля улетела, а Марс провел магнитным полем по спутникам. «Балбесы», – подумал он. – «Вот что бы делали в Поясе? А теперь при планете». Он растекся лавой от умиления. Существа попрыгали в воду и переплыли на какой-то остров. Марсу было все равно. Он выстраивал спутники так, чтобы при их гравитационном взаимодействии его, марсианская, вода поднималась и опускалась, чтобы каждое взаимное притягивающее и отталкивающее движение заставляло существ бояться планеты и неба над головой. Фобос и Деймос не сопротивлялись. Они с тоской следили друг за другом.<br/>
Мозг и мозжечок стали игрушкой каменной планеты. Он вертел им во все стороны, ощупывал холодные бездушные впадины и холмы. Какие, к квазару, бездушные?! Фобос содрогался при одной только мысли, что эти прозрачные тугие поля зайдут чуть глубже, но и сам не понимал причин содрогания: то ли страх, то ли предвкушение. М-да. Не зря его прозвали Фобосом – Страхом. Ему и правда было страшно. Мозжечок слегка недопонимал и с хихиканьем прыгал от толчков Марса. А вот Фобосу было противно, что чужое поле залезет ему вот прямо сюда, прямо в любимый кратер: он сохранил его еще с тех пор, когда был частью крупного астероида. Это было самое любимое и дорогое напоминание о его молодости и свободе.<br/>
Марс как будто почувствовал эти страхи. Он развернул гравитацией Фобос к себе этим кратером. Прошелся по нему магнитным полем. Из ядра поднялась волна желания и заставила вздрогнуть Олимп. Марс выдохнул дым и сдержался: нечего малышей пугать. Он продолжил ласкать полем кратер. Фобос отстранил от него свои небольшие тихие поля. Теперь ему было страшновато еще и от собственных ощущений. Марса оказался слишком теплым и ласковым, он слишком глубоко проникал внутрь, слишком будоражил вечно холодный углерод. Фобос застонал бы, если б было чем. На деле он просто выдал волну преданности и любви новому господину.<br/>
– Упасть на тебя?<br/>
– Нет. Лети вокруг. Вместе с братцем.<br/>
– А если улечу совсем?<br/>
– Не улетишь. Я не отпущу.<br/>
Марс тянул его на себя так, что постепенно орбита Фобоса сместилась.<br/>
– Ты упадешь на меня…Потом… Когда-нибудь. – пообещал он.</p><p>– Ма-а-арс! А Марс! Это что у тебя? – облака Венеры ушли на противоположную сторону, закрыв солнечные лучи от обитателей.<br/>
Марс не заметил, как его подруга вынырнула из-за звезды. Зато она слишком хорошо заметила его игру с новым спутником. С двумя спутниками! Венера во все поля наблюдала за слаженным полетом Фобоса и Деймоса. Чувствовала, что такое родное магнитное поле доставалось не ей, не ее бесконечным впадинам и вулканам, а жалким каменным крошкам. Она готова была разрыдаться. Доза кислотных дождей выпала на бедных панцирных существ одного полушария. Опустошенные, легкие, почти прозрачные облака тут же были повернуты к Марсу. «Хватит», – подумала Венера, дрожа ядром и устраивая цунами, – «то у него астероиды, то Земля, то вообще Юпитер. Скотина».<br/>
Марс обернулся в ее сторону, когда за Солнцем уже был виден только небольшой клочок отсвечивающей атмосферы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Гуманоиды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они завелись как-то невзначай. Просто случайно с одного из лохматиков опала шерсть. Он поднял голову, увидел Солнце, спутники, планеты, придал им смысл. Его мозг был куда более восприимчив к информационному полю системы. Ловкие лапы с пальцами – надо же, ни у кого больше таких нет! – создавали один кунштюк за другим, но самым страшным было то, что они научились справляться с силами самого Марса!<br/>
Вот раньше он запросто мог уничтожить половину существ одним только взрывом Олимпа. А что теперь? Они научились предсказывать его взрывы и в последний момент убегали. Он разливал море лавы – они уходили с континента на острова. Он разливал реки и моря – они строили плотины. Он трещал корой, разворачивал масштабные марсотрясения – им было все равно, они умели строить устойчивые дома. Или вообще селились там, где тряски не были заметны.<br/>
Спустя миллион оборотов вокруг Солнца с момента их появления один из марсиан придумал, что черная жижа под корой Марса (а она была всего лишь остатками старых перегнивших растений) – это отличная штука. Кора была немедленно проткнута длинной полой спицей. Марс покорежился, скривился, несколько хребтов сдвинулось. Оказалось, что его кора состоит из множества отдельных плит. Если раньше они двигались медленно и плавно, то тыканье в кору всяческой хрени не прошло незаметно: стыки скрипели, ломались, истекали горячей лавой. Марс старательно выпрямлял их, пытался придать мягкую, удобную форму. Он стесывал острые углы, обрушивал их вглубь своих трещин, но это мало помогало. Кора скрипела, и ее скрип отдавался в магнитном поле, в мантии, в ядре. Марс выгибался от боли, проваливал особо натянутые болевые места так, чтобы гуманоиды не могли подойти к ним в принципе.<br/>
Вода в океане Марса оказалась пригодной для питья. От него они провели каналы внутрь ссохшихся материков. Почва набиралась влаги, превращалась в вечно хлюпающую губку. Марсиане радовались и пихали в нее свои растения. Корни впивались в пески, в черноземы и скальные породы, рушили их. Ветрами и водой выносило остатки.<br/>
А потом они взлетели. Марс хотел радоваться, но полеты в определенный момент завершились на Фобосе. Нежно любимый планетой спутниковый кратер – такой нежный крошка, неглубокий, забавный, чувствительный – оказался хорошим каньоном для добычи какого-то топлива. Дешево и сердито, решили марсиане. Жесткие металлические ковши впились в кратер, выдолбили в нем небольшую округлость. Фобос извивался на орбите и бросал призывы о помощи своей планете. Деймос только жалобно сочувствовал, мысленно благодаря всех квазаров, что на нем нет таких кратеров.</p><p>Гуманоиды вылетели с марсианской орбиты. Их корабль облетел Землю и Луну, но приземлиться не смог: слишком много лавы и вулканов. правда, он заприметили небольшой островок жизни. Но его было мало. Они потянулись к горячей Венере. Впрочем, им она таковой не казалась. Марсиане легко спустились на ее поверхность и внезапно обнаружили, что венерианцы в панцирях вполне милые и дружелюбные существа. Парочка панцирных монстров среднего размера немедленно была отправлена на Марс в качестве подарка его правителю. Новоявленные домашние зверьки радостно закопошились в марсианских песках, а сам Марс внезапно ощутил прикосновения полей Венеры.<br/>
– Ну как тебе?<br/>
– Что именно?<br/>
– Мои питомцы?<br/>
– Как ты их вообще терпишь? Они же колются!<br/>
– А твои палки в тебя суют.<br/>
Марс угрюмо замолчал.<br/>
– Давай слетим.<br/>
– Куда?<br/>
– Куда-нибудь. Пока Земля далеко. – Венера заговорила быстро, словно боясь не успеть. – На одну орбиту. Столкнемся. Взорвемся. Они прошли по мне своими сапогами, а на сапогах – твоя почва. Твой песок. Знаешь, он растворился в моих водоемах. Теперь я и ты – одно целое. И к тебе перенесли моих обитателей. Скоро и песок перенесут. Но этого мало, ты же понимаешь? Этого чертовски мало. Я не могу больше так. Мне плохо. У меня даже спутника нет. Но мне же он не нужен, у меня есть ты, да? Ты же у меня есть, Марс?..<br/>
– Есть… Наверно.<br/>
Марс незаслуженно пнул гравитацией Фобоса и качнулся в сторону Венеры. Вроде получалось. Следующий оборот – и ее желание будет исполнено.<br/>
Марс притих. Целый год он не задавал гуманоидам встрясок. Он копил силу для толчка.<br/>
Он ошибся. Ядро двигалось как маятник, постепенно увеличивая амплитуду. Юпитер материл все, что движется, и старался быстрее пролететь буйного героя-любовника. Венера тянулась в его сторону что есть силы. Но главный толчок пришелся в противоположную сторону.
Впрочем, ходили слухи, что виной всему Солнце, которое испугалось разрушения всей системы и придержало это столкновение, разведя как можно дальше Венеру и Марс. А для сохранения жизни оно предусмотрело тот самый жалкий клочок на Земле: туда приземлилось несколько марсианских кораблей. Часть гуманоидов утонула в лаве, часть не выдержала резкой смены атмосферы… Но разум выжил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Один</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Земляне развивались медленно. Гораздо медленнее марсиан. Их прародитель неоднократно язвил на эту тему. В его ледяных шапках осталось напоминание о воде, а все шрамы на поверхности зажили. Спутники грустили, не умея развеять тоску Марса по Венере. Иногда он обращал на них внимание, но заключалось оно в жестком обмене полями, в грубых толчках гравитации. Когда-то Марс говорил, что Фобос упадет на него, а теперь всячески держал его на орбите.<br/>
Венера покрылась густым слоем облаков. В редких случаях она сближалась с Марсом настолько, что он мог нащупать магнитным полем ее впадины. Обычно это заканчивалось небольшими встрясками для их кор и жалобной вибрацией для их ядер. Молнии и кислотные дожди почти совсем извели панцирных.<br/>
Солнце старело. Земляне не успели улететь и были сожраны красным гигантом вместе с планетой. Венера, в отличие от соседки, предпочла сама упасть в ядерную массу звезды. Перед падением она выдала мощнейшую магнитную вспышку в направлении Марса. След от нее он хранил потом еще долго. Как раз в этот период на нем развелись полярные сияния. Вот только смотреть на них было некому.<br/>
– Смотри, у тебя вода! А сияния какие! – сказало Солнце, любуясь на последнего каменного малыша в своей системе.<br/>
– А на кой они мне? – спросил Марс.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>